Jedi Don't Know Love or Do They?
by Jedi Alice
Summary: Alice writes a song expressing her conflicting morals and emotions. She knows Peter's love is true, but is worried about him being hurt when she tries to reject him, as Jedi aren't supposed to fall in love (look what happened to Anikin!). But maybe, just maybe, since she's in a different Galaxy now, it will be all right to let herself fall in love.
1. Peter version

**This is a song based on my crossover of Star Wars and Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice. It's basically about Alice trying to resist falling in love with the handsome Peter White. Will she be able to stay true to the Jedi Code in the end, though? Read, review, and send me your suggestions! Will also do a Nightmare Parody!**

 _Amid the shadows, a single candle's flame dies  
But even in the Darkness, I can see the light of your eyes.  
I feel your crimson gaze. You set my soul ablaze.  
You want to steal my heart, but that is not the Jedi way._

 _You reach out to take my hand...But the moment we touch, the dream crumbles just like sand!_

 _(Chorus)  
I was born to be a Knight,  
I have got no time for love.  
Can't you understand that?Please don't shed a tear tonightTo the silent stars above.  
My honor shall demand it!_

 _CAUSE THE JEDI DON'T KNOW LOVE_

 _(verse 2)  
Lost in a dream world, your voice calls out to me  
A rhyming rabbit that just won't leave me be.  
You chase my fears away. You're begging me to stay.  
You think you've won this round,  
But I'm wise to all the Games you play!_

 _You reach out to pull me close...  
But the moment we touch, the dream vanishes like smoke!_

 _(chorus 2)I was born to be a Knight,I have got no time for love.  
Can't you understand it?'  
Please don't shed a tear tonight  
To the silent stars above.  
The Jedi Code commands it._

 _CAUSE THE JEDI DON'T KNOW LOVE!_

 _Only you can see  
My barren, empty heart.  
Only you will know  
The darkness deep in me.  
Only you can save  
What pain has torn apart.  
Only you can say  
What becomes of me!_

 _(chorus 3)  
I was born to be a Knight,  
Yet I gave into your love!  
Please, Master, understand that!  
Your warm smile's my delight,  
Like an angel from above.  
The Jedi Code can cram it!_

 _I'M A JEDI, I'M IN LOVE!_

 **For anyone who's wondering because they haven't read the fanfics, Alice's Jedi Master is Obi-wan Kenobi. The story is set between Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars: Rebels. If enough people ask for it, Peter and Alice will have kids who journey to the Galactic Empire to help liberate their mother's native galaxy. And even if I'm warned against it... I'm still gonna do it, anyway! (Blows raspberry!) I hope you guys liked the song, because next up is Nightmare's parody!**


	2. Nightmare version

**Me: Okay, Nightmare's parody is ready! Please offer suggestions as to other roleholders I should use for this song. Note, I will not use Vivaldi, no matter how many people want/threaten me to.**

 **Vivaldi: How could you even think we would do something like that to our dear Alice?! She is a little sister to us, and we would never hurt her!**

 **Me: I'm not saying it, but a tone of perverts out there are.**

 **Vivaldi: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!**

 **Me: You heard the Bloody Red Queen. I personally volunteer to execute anyone who wants an AliceXVivaldi paring (Ignites lightsaber).**

 _Amid the shadows, a single candle's flame dies  
But even in the Darkness, I can see the light of your eyes.  
I feel your silver gaze. You set my soul ablaze.  
You want to steal my heart, but that is not the Jedi way._

 _You reach out to take my hand...But the moment we touch, the dream crumbles just like sand!_

 _(Chorus)  
I was born to be a Knight,  
I have got no time for love.  
Can't you understand that?  
Please don't shed a tear tonight  
_ _To the silent stars above.  
My honor shall demand it!_

 _CAUSE THE JEDI DON'T KNOW LOVE_

 _(verse 2)  
Lost in the Dream World, your voice calls out to me  
A handsome nightmare that just won't leave me be.  
You chase my fears away. You're begging me to stay.  
You think you've won this round,  
But I'm wise to all the Games you play!_

 _You reach out to pull me close...  
But the moment we touch, the dream vanishes like smoke!_

 _(chorus 2)  
_ _I was born to be a Knight,  
_ _I have got no time for love.  
Can't you understand it?'  
Please don't shed a tear tonight  
To the silent stars above.  
The Jedi Code commands it._

 _CAUSE THE JEDI DON'T KNOW LOVE!_

 _Only you can see  
My barren, empty heart.  
Only you will know  
The darkness deep in me.  
Only you can save  
What pain has torn apart.  
Only you can say  
What becomes of me!_

 _(chorus 3)  
I was born to be a Knight,  
Yet I gave into your love!  
Please, Master, understand that!  
Your warm smile's my delight,  
Like an angel from above.  
The Jedi Code can cram it!_

 _I'M A JEDI, I'M IN LOVE!_

 **For anyone who's wondering because they haven't read my fanfics, Alice's Jedi Master is Obi-wan Kenobi. The story is set between Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars: Rebels. I'm taking suggestions: who should Alice break the Jedi code for? Peter? Ace, who she's been sent to battle (and possibly kill), Boris? Blood? Elliot? Julius? Gray? Should she break the Code at all? If she does, and has kids, what should their names be? And who among the younger roleholders should she choose as her Padawan? The Twins? Boris? Or maybe Pierce? And just what side should the Jokers be on? Jedi or Sith? come on, people, I'm only one girl with a limited attention span due to ADHD! I need some help!**


End file.
